Cómo me hice novia de Uchiha Itachi
by Laaulyy
Summary: Uchiha Itachi no salió de la nada, es hora de que Hinata le cuente a su mejor amiga como se hizo novia de su prometido... Si lo ocultó por tanto tiempo tiene que ser por algo ¿Verdad? - Continuación del one-shot "Cómo conocí a Uchiha Itachi."


"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

**C**ómo me hice novia de Uchiha Itachi.

Tenten la miró expectante, ese día Hinata había ido a su casa con Itachi Uchiha, este que había sido su novio desde hacía un año había ido a pedir su mano formalmente a Hiashi. El hombre sintió que un degenerado le estaba robando a su pequeña florecilla, pero no se opuso.

Itachi por su parte empezaba a cuestionar sus decisiones. No sabía elegir momentos para presentarse o hacer pedidos porque nunca encontraba al patriarca solo, siempre estaba toda la familia. Tenía un imán para la desgracia, no sabía acerca de encuentros privados, de repente necesariamente ante todas las decisiones importantes de su vida estaba llena de gente que no era necesaria.

Neji no estaba con buenos aires de humor por la repentina noticia. Hanabi había lo había tomado como algo que sucedía todos los días. La única que quería saber qué había sucedido era Tenten, que había esperado seis meses para sentarse con la Hyuga en el colchón y tener la conversación que había esperado por semanas.

—Esto es ¡Wow! El hombre más codiciado de la cuidad pidió tu mano y ¡necesito saber cómo te hiciste novia de Uchiha Itachi!

La joven en cuestión la miro nerviosa, sin saber cómo responderle. La pregunta la puso incómoda, no era algo que fuera digno de contar, ni mucho menos, por lejos fue la situación más cómoda del mundo. Miró a la novia de su primo pensativa, después de todo ya le había contado cómo lo había conocido, se asustaría si le dijera cómo se había hecho novia de su prometido… Finalmente asintió.

—Esto es un poco más complicado que la primera vez, por favor, si no hay nada bueno para decir no digas nada…

* * *

Ese particular día de sol, Hinata llegó fatigada a la puerta de su salón. Había llegado el final de su clase y cuando estaba dispuesta a irse, del otro lado de la vereda en frente de la entrada, Hidan la miraba con una cara extraña. Se sintió incómoda, de todas las personas que podían esperarlas del otro lado de la puerta estaba una de las personas más descabelladas del mundo. Estaba apoyado sin emoción alguna jugando con una navaja en sus manos. Compañeros de la escuela murmuraron cosas que no le hacían ninguna gracia.

—Hey, Hinata. — Le gritó cuando trató de ignorarlo a paso apurado.

No podía ser que aquel hombre de cabello blanco estuviera ahí. ¿Cómo se había enterado de dónde estudiaba? No lo sabía. Se dio vuelta sobre sus pies ante la insistencia del grito de este. Quería desaparecer, estar en otro lado, no sabía qué hacer, así que volteó con cuidado y este sonrió con arroga con guardando la navaja en su pantalón.

—Hi… Hidan-san…

—No me hables tan formalmente, es molesto. Maldición. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba… — Hidan parecía enojado, pero ella no entendía por qué. — En fin, hoy saldremos en una cita y no puedes negarte.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el chico de pelo blanco comenzó a arrastrarla con él. La llevo a una heladería cercana. Le ordenó de mala gana que eligiera un gusto de helado mientras sacaba su billetera. La joven no quería helado, pero tampoco sabía cómo negarse, aquel chico le daba miedo.

—Chocolate, por favor.

Hidan de mala manera pidió dos iguales. Pagó y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban fuera. Hinata miró su helado muchas veces sin saber si tomarlo o no, este empezaba a deshacerse. Los ojos de su acompañante la observaban, cada vez parecía más molesto por ello, tomó un poco y se lo metió en la boca. Una sonrisa arrogante y prepotente se presentó en su rostro.

—Hinata, lo pensé un día y con eso me sobra. — La chica lo miró con miedo y extrañitud. — Vas a tener el honor de salir conmigo. — se cruzó de brazos y asintió orgulloso.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos. Por dios ¡¿salir con alguien que andaba con una navaja por todos lados?! No, de ninguna manera. Ni estando bajo drogas o efectos del alcohol, ella jamás, nunca, por nada del mundo saldría con él.

—Lo siento mucho, Hidan-san… Pero no estoy interesada en su oferta. — Musitó en un hilo de voz.

—No era una pregunta, es una orden.

La joven su asustó ante su repuesta. Miró para ambos lados con ganas de salir huyendo. Tomó valor, se levantó de golpe, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo. Hidan, la siguió maldiciendo a todo tenor. Corrió tanto como le daban las piernas por las calles de la ciudad. Se mal decía por no saber qué hacer y en ese momento chocó contra una persona que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo como un costal de papas.

—¿Hyuga-san?

Preguntó el pelinegro extendiendo una mano para levantarla. Ella la tomo y se recompuso para luego esconderse detrás de él con un miedo palpable. Aquello lo desestabilizó hasta que llegó a él su compañero y amigo.

—Esa es mi presa, consíguete la tuya, Itachi. — Vociferó como si no hubiera un mañana.

Hinata comenzó a temblar, Hidan estaba loco y no sólo eso, daba miedo. Se sintió pequeña detrás del chico. No era como si fuera de su máxima confianza, pero, entre él y Hidan su decisión estaba tomada.

—Deberías saber tratar a una dama. — Itachi estiró un brazo hacia atrás en señal de protección.

—Al diablo. — espetó. — Y tú… — dirigiéndose a la Hyuga — sabes que estás saliendo conmigo, mañana iré a buscarte para tener una cita como la gente. Y si llegas a faltar iré a tu casa, golpearé tu puerta y de ser necesario la tiraré abajo. Juro por Jashin que así será.

Hinata sintió las piernas débiles ante esas declaraciones, el miedo era arrollador, Itachi volteó y se la llevó caminando. Hidan se quedó en el lugar blasfemando a todo aquello que pasara.

Al hacer unas cuadras, Itachi la observó. Estaba paranoica, sostenía uno de sus brazos con miedo real. Pensó en lo estúpido que era su amigo y en el poco tacto que tenía. Quiso decir algo, pero no quería espantarla aún más. Luego de un silencio sepulcral, se aventuró a preguntar.

—Hyuga-san, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Hinata horrorizada comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado. Itachi la escuchó sin hacer comentarios. Sin embargo, pensó que Hidan era un bruto, un idiota, un animal. En fin, un completo desastre.

—Siento mucho lo que sucedió. — dijo ella soltándolo cuando se sintió más cómoda. — Puedo seguir sola desde acá.

—La acompaño hasta su casa si quiere.

—No, por favor, no es necesario, además si mi padre se entera… —Hizo un silencio.

—¿Al menos puedo hacerlo hasta la esquina? Prometo no acercarme más.

Hinata asintió más tranquila. Itachi tenía un aura tranquilizadora.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hidan cumplió su promesa, fue a buscarla nuevamente. Se aterró cuando lo vio en la puerta. Pero esta vez tenía algo diferente, estaba vestido formalmente, parecía una persona de bien. Sin malas intenciones, intentando que las cosas funcionaran. ¿Qué cosas tenían que funcionar entre ellos si no eran nada? Negó con fuerza apretando su mochila. Cuando llegó a la puerta, él encendió un cigarrillo y la miró desaprobatoriamente.

—Iremos al cine, a todas las chicas les gusta el cine.

Tiró de su muñeca sin que Hinata pudiera negarse. Llegaron al cine de Konoha, Hidan la obligó a elegir una película al azar, mientras la mandó a buscar lugares para sentarse él se quedó en la fila para comprar pochoclos. La pobre chica no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, no quería a Hidan en su casa, tampoco podía salir corriendo porque sabía que no tendría la misma suerte que el día anterior. Resignada, comenzó a ir a la sala. Una vez dentro se sentó en el medio, a los pocos minutos se sentaron junto a ella, cuando miró encontró al Uchiha con lentes de sol y un gorro bastante llamativo.

—Tienes dos opciones, huir conmigo o quedarte.

Hinata no dudó, tomo sus cosas y huyó dejando su lugar. Salieron por la otra entrada pasando por detrás de Hidan que de mala manera pedía pochoclos. Casi como ninjas, desaparecieron del lugar.

Al cabo de unas cuadras, Hinata musitó un "gracias" aliviada.

Itachi le sonrió como si no hubiera hecho la gran cosa.

* * *

Hidan no se daría por vencido ante las huidas de la Hyuga, él había puesto sus ojos en ella y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión así que al día siguiente cuando fue a buscarla intentando ser más "gentil" estalló en cólera cuando la vio saltando uno de los muros de la escuela para huir con nada más ni nada menos que el Uchiha. Le rezó a Jashin que ardieran en el infierno, y corrió tras ellos, pero, en medio de la ciudad se perdieron.

Ese día, Itachi le dio su número a Hinata para que lo llamara cuando lo necesitara, ese gesto había enternecido a la Hyuga por su gran generosidad. Desde ese momento, comenzaron a hablar más seguido, incluso sin tener que tener la necesidad de huir de Hidan.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Hinata respiró aliviada al ver que el joven de las navajas no estaba en la puerta, le envió unos mensajes rápidos a Itachi, se puso los auriculares y caminó en dirección a su casa. No había hecho ni cinco cuadras cuando sintió que un brazo pasaba detrás de su hombro. Con horror notó que ese brazo era del joven de cabello blanco, quiso gritar ante la situación, este le hizo un gesto de que se quitara los audífonos y al hacerlo le habló.

—¿Qué parte de que estamos saliendo no te quedó en claro? Hoy iremos a tu casa, me presentaré con tu padre.

Hinata negó con fuerza, no quería, no lo haría ni por todo el oro del mundo. Jamás, bajo ningún concepto iría a su casa con una persona como él. Tosco, brusco, bruto y sobre todo alguien que sólo le importaba su persona y la de nadie más.

—Lo… lo siento, pero no voy a mi casa.

—Entonces iremos a dónde vas.

No pudo replicar y sintiendo como Hidan se acercaba más a ella, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desmayarse en la calle. Para ello tuvo que ir al centro comercial. Al llegar ahí le ordenó ir a comer porque "eso hacían las parejas" No pudo negarse, y al ordenar, le preguntó si podía ir al baño. El amante de Jashin aceptó dándole cinco minutos como máximo. Entró al baño y llamó a Itachi con desesperación. Necesitaba que la sacara de ahí como sea.

Minutos después salió y vio a Hidan esperándola en la puerta.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—No, sólo controlo que no escapes de nuevo.

Dicho eso, caminaron hasta su mesa para comer. El apagón en el centro comercial hizo que Hinata, entre otros gritaran o se quejaran por eso. En medio de la oscuridad, sintió como la arrastraban con suma velocidad y al salir de ahí se encontró con la mirada sonriente de Itachi.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos rápido, preciosa. — Soltó casi sin querer lo último.

Sin embargo, Hinata asintió sonrojada. Cualquier cosa a seguir con Hidan acosándola, dándole órdenes y sobre todo contando hasta cuantas veces respiraba por segundo.

* * *

Con el correr de los días, Hinata había aceptado en parte su cruel destino, por más que lloviera a cantaros como estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento, Hidan se mantenía firme en la puerta. Ese día particularmente había llevado un ramo de rosas blancas que miraba con vergüenza y, tal vez, asco. Aquel acto arrancó unas sonrisas de algunas de sus compañeras. Cuando llegó a él se las tiró en la cara diciendo que estaba alegre de haber estado con ella en las últimas dos semanas y para celebrar irían a un karaoke que estaba cerca de la escuela.

Ni siquiera amagó a protestar, siendo arrastrada se dejó llevar. En el camino vio la mirada de Itachi quien no estaba para nada contento, pero, de no fue al choque directo. Los siguió hasta el karaoke e hizo que uno de los anfitriones les llevara bebidas, para Hinata un jugo, para Hidan sake "cortesía de la casa." Hidan tomó el sake como si fuera agua para luego parpadear un par de veces cuando cayó pesadamente sobre el sillón, mientras Itachi abría la puerta y le tiraba unas pastillas para dormir y se llevaba a Hinata, antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

En su tercera semana de acoso, Hidan comenzó a perder los estribos. No importaba el movimiento que hiciera, el Uchiha seguía apareciendo como una plaga que no podía controlar de ninguna manera. No lo respetaba, tampoco respetaba sus intenciones con la Hyuga, todo se estaba yendo al carajo y él estaba perdiendo. Sin embargo, llegó con un altavoz a la puerta del colegio en el horario de salida y comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos su admiración por la Hyuga.

Hinata no podía creerlo, mientras más quería que la tierra la tragara, más Hidan gritaba. Comenzó a rezarle a su Dios pidiendo que bendijera su unión y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, que nada podía ser peor que un loco gritando y humillándola. Kami-sama envió a Itachi a su encuentro, éste la abrazó, tomó su mano e hizo que corriera por aquellas calles ante un incrédulo jashinista.

* * *

Cuando la clase terminó, creyó que ese día sería tranquilo, por primera vez había quedado con Itachi para ir a un parque a caminar. Aquello había sido algo que sugirió por mensajes y aceptó por las veces que había sido salvada en el último mes. Al llegar a la puerta, por primera vez sonrió cuando vio al Uchiha del otro lado de la calle. Itachi había demostrado ser una persona dulce que se preocupaba por ella, por su día e incluso se ofreció más de una vez ayudarla a estudiar.

Ese día caminaron por el parque alegremente, comentaban cosas triviales acerca de lo que había sucedido días atrás. No imaginaban ni por asomo que Hidan se acercaría con dos policías alegando que el Uchiha estaba acosando a su novia y aunque Hinata intentó aclarar la situación el peliblanco ya la había arrastrado con él lo suficientemente lejos de Itachi.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces con Itachi? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué salís con él y huis de mí? — Hidan estaba visiblemente molesto por su actitud.

—Lo… lo lamento mucho, Hidan-san… pero… nada de ti me atrae… — soltó en un pequeñísimo hilo de voz.

—¿Te gusta el Uchiha? — Espetó. — ¿Acaso sabes lo ridícula que te verías con alguien que sólo te quiere para fastidiarme?

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas. Después de todo, Hidan era amigo de Itachi, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, él tenía razón. En ese momento sintió como unas manos tapaban sus oídos. Al voltear se encontró con esos ojos negros que podían atravesarla y una de las sonrisas más lindas del mundo… Hidan podía decir lo que quisiera, pero Itachi… él era la persona más dulce que había conocido.

—Hinata-san, mis intenciones con usted son más que buenas y si quisiera, me encantaría que pudiéramos salir formalmente…

—¡No! No podés jugar tan sucio, Itachi. — Se quejó el peliblanco. — Pones esa cara de chico bueno e intentas sacarme lo que ya te dije que era mío.

Hinata pasó sus ojos por Hidan, luego por Itachi y finalmente lo supo en ese instante. Siempre había sido Itachi.

—Lo siento, Hidan-san. A diferencia de usted, Itachi me lo ha preguntado, tal vez si usted no me lo hubiera impuesto, también lo hubiera hecho, después de todo se ha esforzado mucho por mí. Lo siento mucho.

Hidan quiso desaparecer en aquel momento cuando vio que la ojiperla se iba con el azabache tomándolo del brazo armoniosamente. ¿Todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar? ¿Quién demonios iba a entender a esa Hyuga? Negó lamentándose. Perdió. No volvería a insistir más.

* * *

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Hubo otro chico que quiso salir contigo! — Hinata asintió. — ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada?! — La chica levantó levemente los hombros. — Itachi está loco, realmente está loco. Mirá que provocar un apagón en el centro comercial.

—Al principio yo también lo creí y luego… No lo sé, quizás fue el destino…

—¡Y ahora te vas a casar con él! Es una historia digna de contárselas a tus futuros hijos. — chilló emocionada imaginando todas las cosas que había hecho el Uchiha por Hinata.

En ese momento, nuevamente unas piedritas golpearon la ventada, aquello le trajo cierto déjà vu, Itachi estaba debajo con los Akatsuki, ¡Incluso estaba Hidan! La joven se quedó de piedra al ver como la historia se repetía, Hinata abriendo la ventana, ella mirando como los chicos afuera la miraban sonriendo con alegría. Intentó decir algo, pero se le atoró en la garganta.

—Vamos a festejar su compromiso. — Gritó Yahiko.

—Es un momento de alegría para todos nosotros. — Segundó Nagato.

—Después de todo, esto fue por mí, así que yo también quiero festejar. — Comentó Hidan.

—Baja, preciosa. — Terminó por decir el Uchiha.

Hinata saltó por la ventana nuevamente sin hacer reparo alguno en su persona. Por segunda vez, Tenten se quedó en estado de shock al ver su accionar, se alegró tanto por Hinata. Después de todo era una buena chica y la relación con Itachi había madurado y progresado. Estaba contenta por ella. Cerró la ventana y la vio alejarse sonriente con aquel grupo extraño.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, caminó por los pasillos y se encontró con Neji mirándola, Hiashi con el rostro algo confundido y Hanabi tenía el semblante de una persona que buscaba respuestas.

—¿Y entonces? — Preguntó Neji un poco más tenso de lo normal.

—No creo que fracase el matrimonio, Uchiha-san la quiere realmente, aunque no fue el único que la quería, también había otro chico que…

Pero no pudo terminar porque Hiashi se desmayó en ese instante, ¿otro chico? No, imposible, demasiadas emociones por un solo día para el patriarca Hyuga. Definitivamente había muchas cosas que desconocía de Hinata…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Después de cinco años y ocho meses acá está la precuela de un one-shot que escribí con un delirio cósmico a mis diecisiete años. Intenté respetar los inicios y finales y creo que quedó bastante bien. Al menos estoy conforme, lo hice mientras estaba en una clase de historia porque estaba súper aburrida y esto me pareció más interesante de hacer.

Admito por todos los medios que Itachi es el más lindo de todos siendo un salvador. ME MUERO DE AMOR.

Si llegaron hasta acá, pasen por el final de _**Herederos**_. También comencé un nuevo fic (de no sé bien cuántos caps) que se llama _**Para ti a través del tiempo**_. Llevó más de 12.000 palabras en _**Estación para enamorarse**_, en estos días ve la luz. Estuve tan inspirada en ese capítulo que no lo termino más.

Y antes de despedirme, agradezco con todo mi corazón a:

**Accountkilleerr**

**Amadora Hyuga**

**Chikyuu-Belanim-99**

**Karla-eli-chan**

**LizyUchihaHyuga**

**Oni No Ao**

**Funimis**

**Fumis**

**Karin Sabaku No**

**Sasuhina**

**Lalatosa**

**Jibril Suriel**

**Cinthya**

**Princesasuhina**

**LinderGreen**

**michumichu79**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**HinaloveMr**

**Chise**

**V.a.c.p**

**ScarletLaw**

**Guest**

Gracias por sus comentarios en la primera parte de esto: "Como conocí a Uchiha Itachi."

Paguen con reviews el amor que pongo en mis historias (aunque cada vez las siento más bizarras.)

Con amor se despide _Laaulyy._

29 de Octubre de 2019.


End file.
